Inertia measurements for determining inertia characteristics of an object with a spatial mass distribution (in contrast to point masses) serve for the simulation or prediction of the dynamic behaviour of the object, such as a car for example. Information for example concerning the dynamic handling of a car is provided by way of determining the inertia characteristics, i.e. the mass, the centre of gravity as well as the moments (moments of inertia and/or moments of deviation) of the inertia tensor. Numerous industrial applications for determining inertia characteristics are known in the state of the art.
One device which is known in the state of the art for example is the device “Resonic 100” or “Resonic 350” of Resonic GmbH. The device comprises a carrier as well as a measurement platform and a plurality of spring elements which are arranged between the measurement platform and the carrier. The object to be measured is placed on the measuring platform and the measurement platform is deflected [out] by a random knock, so that the measurement platform subsequently freely oscillates. The inertia characteristics of the object placed on the measurement platform can be subsequently determined by way of the measuring of the frequency spectrum of the free oscillations. A measurement platform is hereinafter to be understood as a rigid receiver for the object to be measured.
A further device for determining inertia characteristics is known from US 2012/0324991. The device comprises a carrier, a measurement platform and a spherical joint which is arranged between the measurement platform and the carrier. The measurement platform is then actively moved (by way of actuators) and the forces which thereby act are determined via force sensors. Inertia characteristics of the object to be measured can then be determined from the force measurements and the measurement of the movement of the platform.